Siete Dias
by Ritsuki Kurusawi
Summary: adsadasas Luka haciendo de las suyas y miku regañandola por sus hemorragias nasales :3 Yuri, yuri, yuri. Pasen y leanlo! nwn Pd: no estamos regateando nada, es solo pubicidad sin sentido ewe
1. La nueva

Hola! Aqui me presento con otro fic, pero ahora de vocaloid :3. Bueno, en verdad es una historia que llevo con unas amigas ((ellas son las actrices de la historia)) pero dije ''por que no pasarla a una historia a vocaloid?'' y aqui esta! jeje espero que la disfruten ^^ y estare subiendo los cap's cada semana (si la escuela no me lo impide xD)

**''Vocaoid ni sus personajes me pertencen'' **

* * *

**''Siete Días''**

Capitulo 1:_ La nueva._

Me gustaría contarles la historia de mi vida redactada en el presente. Todo estará según mi punto de vista, así que comenzaremos por la fecha más odiada por mí, siete de febrero, tengo siete días para redactar mi vida, así que empecemos.

Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, tengo dieciséis años y voy en primero de preparatoria. Mi compañera de cuarto se llama Gumi Megpoid y al igual que yo, tiene dieciséis años y va en primero de prepa. Se han de preguntar por qué odio el siete de febrero ¿verdad? Pues odio esa fecha por que siempre debe de llegar un alumno nuevo a mi clase, mas especifico, ''un enfado para mi''.

-!Señorita megurine! –me llamo la atención la maestra.

-¿Si? –respondí sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Yo me siento al final de la fila que queda pegada a las ventanas y gumi se sienta delante de mí, pero para mi mala suerte, aquí nos sentamos en mesas y el lugar a lado de mí está desocupado, así que pienso que sentaran al nuevo a mi lado ¡Va, que enfado!

-Ponga atención.

-Si, como diga…-respondí sin mover mi vista, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano derecha.

-Como les decía, abran sus libros en la pagina ciento diez y ocho y…-fue interrumpida, ya que al parecer llego el nuevo- chicos, hoy tendremos una alumna nueva, pasa-dijo para que la nueva pasara- preséntate por favor.

-Mucho gusto –decía con la vista en el suelo- m-mi nombre es H..Hatsune Miku –Al escuchar su nombre aparte mi vista de la ventana para verla, por curiosidad, pero al verla me sonroje al máximo. Era una chica de cabellera celeste y ojos color verde carmesí, díganme ¿quien no se sonrojaría al ver a una chica así?

-Bien señorita hatsune, usted se sentara a lado de la señorita megurine.

-E..Esta bien.

-Megurine, levante su mano para que su compañera la localice –me ordeno la maestra, pero para ese entonces, yo no estaba en el salón, literalmente.

-¡Luka! –me decía gumi moviéndome de atrás asía delante, pero sus intenciones fueron en banas contra mí.

-¡MEGURINE! –me grita la maestra lanzándome un borrador al rostro.

-¡Si general! –le conteste levantándome de mi asiento, saludándola como si yo fuera un soldado. Vaya, al parecer eso era lo único que me regresaría al salón.

-¿¡Como que general!? –me dijo enojada apuntándome con una regla, mientras que la otra mano la tenía en su cintura.

-Perdón maestra –me disculpe ya que no quería que me mandaran con el director.

-Está bien, señorita hatsune siéntese a lado de megurine por favor.

-Si –dijo caminando asía mi y sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado mío- jejeje eres muy graciosa –me dijo dándome una sonrisa encantadora.

-Gra…gracias –no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero al parecer ella no lo noto.

Las clases pasaron a lo normal de lento y aburrido, pero se puede decir que yo no estaba tan ''aburrida'' como de costumbre, ya que de vez en cuando miraba a mi nueva compañera, cada vez que la miraba, la veía concentrada en la clase, como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque el futuro de uno si depende de sus estudios, pero ya ven para lo que uno pone de atención, ejemplos hay muchos, como yo. Todos en la clase esperaban con ansias el toque de receso, aunque anhelaran más el de salida. Al escuchar el toque, todos salen corriendo menos gumi, miku y yo, gumi siempre me espera antes de salir, por eso ella no sale corriendo como los demás. Como yo no suelo hablar mucho con las personas, a excepción de gumi, no tengo muchos amigos que digamos, ellos siempre me hablan, pero yo decido ignorarlos, pero…de alguna forma u otra…quiero saber todo de esta chica.

-Esto…m..miku! –le llame algo nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa luka? –me dijo dejando de hacer lo que hacía para voltearme a ver.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotras a sentarnos por ahí?

-¿Las tres, quien más vendrá?

-Gumi, tú y yo.

-¡Holaaa! –dijo gumi levantando su mano y moviéndola de derecha a izquierda, llamando la atención de ambas.

-¡Ah! Gomen gumi –dije rascándome la cabeza- ¿vienes? –le pregunte a miku extendiendo mi mano derecha esperando que la sujetara.

-¡Vamos! –dijo tomando mi mano, aceptando la invitación.

-¡Hey! ¿Que les parece si vamos antes de que se acabe el receso? –dijo gumi.

-¡Cierto, vamos! –dijo llevándome a miku del salón.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol que estaba bastante alejado de la sociedad, por así decirlo, siempre gumi y yo nos sentamos aquí, ya que es tranquilo. Al sentarnos, gumi decide hablar.

-Como no me eh presentado adecuada mente, me presentare –le dijo gumi a miku con una sonrisa- mucho gusto, mi nombre es megpoid gumi.

-Es todo un placer conocerte gumi –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Jeje ¿y de dónde vienes?

-Del estado de México.

-¿Y porque viniste de tan lejos a Japón?

-Se puede decir que una amiga que vive aquí, me dijo que era tranquilo y bonito, así que decidí venir a vivir aquí –contesto con su simpática sonrisa.

-Y…esto…¿tienes novio? –¿¡pero que rayos le acabo de preguntar!? Apenas la conocí, y le pregunto que si tiene novio, ¡ah…! enserio ¡esa chica me trae ida!

-¡Luka! –recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte de gumi.

-Jeje, si tengo novio –me respondió miku.

-Ahh… -dije un poco desanimada. Esperen, ¿Por qué rayos me desanimo? ¡¿Por qué!?

-Jajaja –al parecer le dio gracia por como tome su respuesta –te mentí, no tengo.

-A..Ah, jejeje –dije rascándome la cabeza. Esa chica si que sabe jugárselas.

-Al parecer, eso le cayó por bien a luka ¿eh? –dijo gumi burlonamente, pegándome en la cintura con su cado.

-¡G..Gumi! –le grite sonrojada, causando una risa en las dos.

* * *

Y? Como boy :D

se que no epeze taan bien, pero va a ir mejor :3

Se aceptan critijas quejas y review tambien x3

Pd: lo acabo de corregir ._. Gomen!


	2. ¿Amiga?

¡Haai! jeje pues aqui me presento despues de casi terminada la semana (culpen a los malditos examenes ¬¬) sin quitarles mas el tiempo, !Ah leer se a dicho¡ (y perdon por el retraso e.e)

**''Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen'' si fuera asi, miku y luka seria una pareja oficial x3**

* * *

**Capitulo dos:** **_¿amiga?_**

Ocho de febrero, son las doce con cuarenta y cinco minutos y en este momento me encuentro con toda una extraña en la dirección. La verdad no sé cómo, pero en un parpadear ya tenía a esta chica en el suelo con un cachete rojo.

-Díganme, que fue lo que paso? –nos pregunto el director. Si, el director, digamos que después de la cachetada empezaron los golpes.

-Estábamos platicando, cuando ella me pego una cachetada director! –dijo la extraña en su defensa.

-¿Eso es cierto megurine? –me pregunto el director.

-Si –respondí con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué?

-No director –Ahora que lo pienso, no fue por enfado por lo que le pegue, fue por celos.

-Miren, como es la primera queja de ustedes dos, se la dejare pasar. Pero eso sí, que no se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido? –nos dijo el director apuntándonos con su dedo índice.

-Si director –contestamos al unisón.

-Bueno, eso es todo, pueden retirarse –nos dijo el director.

Estando afuera de la dirección, vi como gumi y miku nos miraban preocupadas, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo, con mi fleco tapando mi vista y algunas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro. Pude escuchar mi nombre en los gritos de gumi y miku, pero eso no me detuvo. Después de correr sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, decidí descansar bajo un árbol que está escondido por más arbustos, habiendo que la gente no notaran la presencia de este árbol. Al sentarme bajo este, me quede pensativa con la vista en el lago, simplemente…no se qué pensar después de aquella escena…no se…si será verdad, pero…

-¿Por que duele tanto? ¿¡Porque…por que duele…porque!? –y al fin solté el llanto, llore, llore y llore que cuando menos me di cuenta caí dormida.

Creo que dormí una o dos horas, la verdad no sé si es de tarde o de noche y no sé ni donde esta gumi y…

-¡Miku! –Grite asustada, despertando un poco agitada- miku... –dije un poco calmada, al ver que miku estaba dormida. Al parecer solamente ella encontró mi escondite, ya que había recostado mi cabeza en su robusto mientras yo dormía- me alegro de que tú me haigas encontrado –dije con una sonrisa mientras veía su rostro.

-¿Ah?...luka ¡despertaste! –dijo miku abrasándome- estaba preocupada por ti!

-Jeje, perdón miku, no volverá a pa…-no termine de decir ya que miku me avía callado con un beso.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo al terminar el beso. Estoy segura de que esta vez sí noto mi sonrojo, ya que ella se sonrojo al igual que yo.

-Lu...ka!-eh? Esperen, esa voz no es de mi miku.

-¡Megurine despierta! –esa voz…es de aquella chica con la que me pelee!...entonces…¡Todo fue un sueño!?

-Luka despierta –¡esa voz es de mi miku!

-M...Miku –dije despertando- ¿donde estoy? –pregunte, ya que según yo estaba en el parque.

-Estas en mi casa –me respondió miku.

-Te encontramos dormida en el parque –dijo gumi- al parecer tu escondite es muy bueno ¿eh? –dijo sentándose al lado de mi, mientras miku se sentaba en otro sillón frente a mí.

-¿Ya despertó? –escuche una voz desde la cocina.

-Si rin –le respondió miku.

-¿Rin? ¿Quien es rin, miku? –le pregunte.

-Esto…-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quien crees que soy? –dijo la tal rin viniendo a la sala con una bandeja con cuatro vasos de té, dejando la bandeja en una mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-¡Ehhh…! -grite al ver a rin- ¡t..tu! –dije apuntando a la chica- ¿q..que haces aquí!?

-Vivo aquí ¿que no es obvio? –dijo sentándose al lado de miku.

-¿¡Queee!?

-Luka esta celosa de rin, luka esta celosa de rin –cantaba gumi, mientras movía su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha.

-¡C..Claro que no gumi! –le grite enojada.

-¿Te gusta miku-chan? –me pregunto rin. Creo que si las miradas mataran…ya estaría más que muerta.

-¡Que no! –por dios, creo que mi rostro esta mas que rojo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto miku, con una mirada de inocencia.

-Nada miku –le respondí alegremente.

-¡Si te gusta! –me dijo rin.

-¡Que no! –le respondí.

-A luka le gusta miku, a luka le gusta miku! –gumi seguía cantando- espera ¿¡me estas engañando!?

-¡Claro que no! –le respondí.

-¿Sales con gumi? –pregunto miku.

-¡Si! –contesto gumi.

-¡No! –conteste.

-Entonces si te gusta miku –dijo rin.

-¡Que no! –respondí ruborizada.

-¿Eh? –miku.

-¡Es mi luka! –dijo gumi abrazándome.

-¡Engañas a mi miku! –dijo rin abrazando a miku.

-¡BASTAAAAAAA! –grite más que enojada.

-¿Que te pasa luka-chan? –me pregunto miku.

Estuve apunto de gritarle mil y una groserías, pero capte a quien le iba gritar e hice lo mejor –nada miku-chan –dije dándole una sonrisa, mientras me levantaba y jalaba a gumi para que se viniera con migo- ¡hasta mañana! –me despedí saliendo de su casa.

-Adiós! –se despidió gumi.

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap! x3

si los hago cortos es por falta de inspiración e.e y si ven nombres que no tengan nada que ver con vocaloid me avisan, ya que en el primer cap se me pasaron bastantes nombre ^^'' bueno pues, me despido!

Mattanee! owo/


	3. Juego del pocky

_**Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Siete dias**

**Capitulo tres: **** ''****_Juego del pocky''_**

* * *

-Entonces… -Decía gumi.

-¿Entonces qué? –respondió rin.

-¿Qué hacemos? –termine la pregunta de gumi.

-¿Jugamos? –pregunto gumi.

-¿Ah? –dijo rin.

-Que tal a…

-Chicas! –fui interrumpida por miku, que iba entrando al salón escondiendo algo detrás de ella.

Veamos, hoy nueve de febrero castigaron a gumi y rin por correr por los pasillos, aunque creo que estaban peleando por algo, bueno, el caso es que las castigaron y miku y yo decidimos esperarlas. Cuando terminaron su castigo, la escuela estaba completamente sola y decidimos pasar la tarde aquí…solas…sin nadie que nos vea…je je je

-¡luka, tu nariz otra vez está sangrando! –me dijo miku.

-¿Ah? –dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Que pensamientos pervertidos de rue tuviste ahora ¿eh? –me dijo rin con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? –dijo miku.

-¡URUSAI! –le dije a rin.

-toma – me dijo gumi, dándome un pañuelo.

-Gracias –dije limpiándome la sangre. =||Hentai||=

-¿Que nos ibas a decir miku? –le pregunto gumi.

-¿Que les iba a decir…? –dijo en susurro para ella misma –¡ah! miren lo que traigo –dijo extendiendo sus manos, dejando ver una caja de...¿pocki's?

-¿Que aremos con esos pocki's, miku? –le pregunto rin.

-Fácil, jugaremos al juego del pocki –dijo miku con una sonrisa algo…sádica. Ok creo que esto me gustara.

-¡P…Pero si todas somos mujeres! –dijo gumi algo nerviosa.

-Es solo un juego gumi –dije, pero al decir eso vi como rin se acercaba a gumi y le susurraba algo.

-¡Bien! –dijo rin –¡las parejas se escogerán jugando piedra, papel o tijera!

-¿¡Que!? –dije

-Lo que escuchaste ¡así que empecemos! –dijo gumi

-gumi y miku jugaran primero –dijo rin.

-¡Ok! –dijo miku poniéndose frente a gumi–¿lista?

-Si –respondió-gumi.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

-'Gane! –dijo gumi. Ósea que solo tango que perder y me tocara con miku!

-¡Bien, vamos rin! –dije poniéndome frente a ella.

-Como sea… -me respondió.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

-Ganaste… -me dijo rin.

-P…pero…

-Cambio de planes! –dijo gumi.

-Oh mejor dicho, cambio de parejas –dijo miku. ¿Cambio?  
¿Qué quiso decir?

-¿Como que cambio? –pregunte.

-Me tocara con sekine –dijo gumi.

-…¿eh?

-¡Que me tocara con luka-chan! –dijo miku abrazándome.

-Con…miku-chan ¿eh?

-Sí, así que ahora…¿luka?...le…¿está sangrando la nariz? –dijo gumi.

-Así parece…-dijo rin.

Siento que ahora si pensé algo demasiado pervertido como para que me hubiera desmayado….pero…¡esperen! ¡me tocaba jugar con miku! ¡Ahhh! ¡Debo despertar, debo despertar, debo despertar…!

-¡Ya! –grite levantándome de golpe, chocando con algo- ayayaiyayai –dije sobándome la cabeza- ¡m..miku! –oh mejor dicho, ''chocando con alguien''- ¡G..Gomenasai!

-Jeje, no hay problema, pero…¿te podrías levantar? Es algo incomodo –me dijo refiriéndose a que mi pierna estaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Eh?, ah! si –respondí levantándome de sobre ella y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Gracias –me dijo.

-Jeje, de nada –le respondi-…olle miku ¿donde están rin y gumi?

-Sobre eso…-me dijo.

-¡Miku-chan!

-¿¡Donde estas!? –se escucharon las voces de rin y gumi.

-¿Qué pasa miku...miku? –en una despistada ya no estaba miku a mi lado. Ok, creo que cuando se trata de huir, ella es la mejor.

-¡Luka, ven! –me dijo gumi desde la puerta del salón.

-¿Que pasa gumi? –le pregunte ya que llegue a donde ella estaba.

-¿Te puedes voltear tantito? –me pregunto. Algo me dice que saldré lastimada.

-¿Para qué? –dije ya que me di media vuelta.

-Perdón luka –dijo tapándome los ojos con un trapo, empezando a llevarme a algún lugar de la escuela.

-Gumi ¿a donde me llevas!?

-No te preocupes, te gustara.

-¿¡Como que me gustara!?

-¡Llegamos! –dijo metiéndome en un cuarto.

-¡GUMI MEGPOID, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-¡NO! –me respondió desde afuera del cuarto.

-¡ABRE! –dijo golpeando la puerta.

-¿Luka? –¿acaso escuche la voz de miku?

-¿Miku? –dije volteando- ¡miku! Espera ¿que haces aquí?

-Rin me encerró aquí ¿y tú?

-Gumi me encerró aqui–ahora veo que planeaban hacer.

-ahh…..oye luka

-¿Si?

-¿Que te parece si cumplimos nuestro juego? –me dijo poniendo el extremo de un pocki en mi boca, mientras ella se ponía el otro extremo del mismo pocki.

-¿¡Que!?

-Si, rin y gumi ya lo hicieron, solo faltamos nosotras.

-B…bueno –¡si! ¡Gracias gumi!

-Okey, comencemos –dijo empezando a comer del pocki, que por obvio, yo empezó a hacer lo mismo.

-Ya casi se acaba –dije al notar lo poco que quedaba del pocki.

-¡Veamos quien acaba primero! –dijo empezando a comer más rápido. Para mi suerte, yo acabe con el pocki, pero para mi mala suerte, solo fue un roce y ya.

-Moo ¡no se vale! –dijo miku inflando los cachetes.

-Al parecer el ultimo pedazo tenía un dulce, ha qué suerte.

-¿¡Que!? –no sé cuando paso, pero en un parpadear ya tenía a miku sobre mí, tratando de quitarme el dulce…de mi...boca…

-¡Ahora es mío! –dijo disfrutando el dulce robado de mi boca.

-M...miku –dije en un suspiro.

-¿Si?

-T..tu, m..me…ahh –y caí desmayada por culpa de otra hemorragia nasal. Ja, al parecer el pensar perversiones sobre miku si me afecta demasiado.

* * *

Lo se, me tarde mucho e.e culpen a la maldita escuela, y la flojera... Bueno, el punto es que ya lo subi y tendre caritas felices leyendo esto! ^^ digo yo ._. xD En fin, perdon por la tardanza, creo que el otro viernes subire el siguiente cap ^^ para entonces se me ocurrira algo sadico y yuristica x3

Me despido con una rosa y una palmada! (?)

Mattanee! ^^/

se aceptan criticas, quejas, recomendaciones y lo que sea xD


	4. ¿Novias?

Ayer nueve de febrero, después de que rin y gumi nos sacaran de aquella habitación, rin confeso que le había dado ''agua'' a miku, pero era obvio de que era vino, de ahí el caso de que, después de que miku me robara el dulce, se haya desmayado sobre mí. Después de eso gumi y rin acordaron de verse hoy, diez de febrero, en el centro después de la escuela, según que para divertirse un rato, pero ellas solo sabrán para que.

-¡Hay vienen! –me aviso gumi.

-¡Haaai!-dijo rin llegando con nosotras.

-¿Y miku? –pregunte, ya que no la vi llegar junto con ella.

-Dijo que iba a ir a comprar un helado –me respondió rin.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella luka? –me dijo gumi.

-¡Sí! ¡Y de paso les traigo una nieve a ustedes dos! –les dije con completo sarcasmo.

-¡Buena idea! –dijeron gumi y rin al unisón con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Enserio?! –me queje.

-Ya, ya –me dijo gumi.

-Solo ve megurine –me dijo rin.

-¡No! –les respondí al instante.

-Mmm…ahora que lo recuerdo, vi que mikuestaba hablando con un chico MUY apuesto –dijo rin.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Uhh, luka! te van a bajar a miku–me dijo gumi.

-¡Claro que no! –dije antes de salir corriendo asía donde se encontraba miku.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron ates lo de miku!? –ese fue mi primer pensamiento al ver a miku y a otro chico sentados en una banca hablando muy animadamente –si la besa, juro que lo mato –estaban riendo, no sé el por qué, observe que el chico se levanto y miku también, el chico se le acercaba cada vez más a miku, y como casi no soy celosa, me acerque con ellos -¡miku-chan! –le dije volteándola asía mi y abrazándola -¡te estaba buscando!

-Ah, hola luka-chan –me dijo miku correspondiéndome el abrazo. Mientras abrazaba a miku, miraba al chico con completa arrogancia, como si quisiera matarlo con tan solo la mirada, mientras que el chico solo nos miraba sin preocupación alguna. Al terminar el abrazo, le dirigí la mirada al chico.

-¿Y tú eres…? –le pregunte.

-¡Ah, cierto! luka, el es kaito, kaito, luka–dijo miku presentándonos.

-Mucho gusto –me dijo el tal kaito extendiendo su brazo derecho.

-Hola –le dije fingiendo una sonrisa, apretándole su mano.

-¡Auch! –dijo el chico soltando mi mano.

-Perdón ¿te lastime?-le pregunte con algo de gracia.

-No…-me respondió mirándome con rareza.

-¿Y el que es tuyo, miku? –le pregunte.

-Es un amigo de la secundaria –dijo abrazando al chico.

-¿Y tú que eres de ella? –me pregunto el chico.

-¿Tu qué crees? –dije atrayendo a miku asía mi y abrazándola.

-¿Acaso son…? –dijo el chico apuntándonos con el dedo índice.

-Sí, y ahora, si nos podrías dejar a solas te lo agradecería mucho.

-¡No creo que sea verdad! –Dijo el chico – ¡compruébenlo!

-Está bien –dije agarrando la barbilla de miku y atrayéndola a mí.

-¿Q…Que aras luka-chan? –me pregunto miku mirándome a los ojo. Je, pude notar que estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Solo alejare a este tipo de ti –dije besando a miku…..

* * *

**Muajajaja! Los dejare con la duda más intrigante que se me pudo ocurrir! :3 Nyajajaja ¿Qué pasara? ¿Sera que miku no aceptara el beso de luka? ¿Sera que si lo hará? ¿El chico las separa? ¿Qué harán rin y gumi al respecto? ¿Sera que algún día de esto deje de ver tanto yuri? Ok, creo que a la última pregunta la respuesta seria: NO. x3 Bueno los dejare con la duda en sus mentes -w-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya quisiera :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Así que lo seguiré ^^ (N.A: luego me dará flojera para escribir el resto, por eso lo seguiré ._.U)**

* * *

Primero no sentí respuesta alguna de miku, al instante pensé que se molestaría con migo y me dejaría de hablar, pero no fue así, sentí que me correspondía, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome más a ella. Escuche como gente se había juntado alrededor de nosotras, tomando fotos y tal vez hasta videos, con los simples comentarios que se escuchaban supe que eran frikis, frikis amantes de yuri y yaoi. Pero eso no importo en lo absoluto… ¡Ya que ella profundizo el beso! ¿Saben lo que significa eso? ¡Ella me quiere! ¡ miku me corresponde! ¡Qué felicidad!

-¡¿QUÉ!? –escuche a kaito gritar, quería burlarme en su cara, a carcajadas insoportables para cualquier persona, abrí mis ojos para ver su rostro, pero no lo vi. En vez de ver su rostro fije mi vista en la multitud de personas que nos rodeaban, al parecer eran mucho más de las que me imaginaba, capte un flash, vi a la dueña de aquel flash y observe que eran gumi y rin, que se reían de nosotras mientras tomaban fotos de la escena. Terminamos el beso por falta de aire, pero miku envés de separarse de mi descendió hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo y morderlo. Le dio al blanco, esa era mi parte más sensible, sin pensarlo dos beses me recargue en la pared y descendí hasta sentarme en el piso, miku siguió con lo suyo, no aguante y no lo pude controlar, un gemido salió de mis labios, llame la atención de más gente, había muchos más flash y gritos de personas. Alguien separo a miku de mi y otra persona me levanto del suelo, todas las personas se habían esparcido, hasta gumi y rin ya no se encontraban hay. Vi que miku estaba sonrojada al máximo, al verla yo también me sonroje, levante mas la vista para ver a las personas que nos habían separado y note que eran policías.

-Diablos ¿en que nos metimos? –pensé al instante en lo que nos encerraban. Sí, nos llevaron a la estación de policías.

-Deben pagar una fianza de 5,000 Yens para poder salir –no dijo el oficial.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si no hicimos nada, oficial!

-Claro que sí, no está permitido tener relaciones en el centro –respondió el oficial.

-A..Ahhh… -dije desviando mi vista del oficial.

-Bien, pueden salir –dijo otro oficial –ya pagaron su fianza.

-¿Quién la pago, oficial? –le pregunto miku.

-Un par de muchachas de su misma edad –le respondió el oficial.

-Gumi … -dijo.

-Rin… -dijo miku.

El oficial nos abrió la reja y al salir gumi y rin nos esperaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hey luka~ -me dijo gumi.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron tu y miku, eh? –me dijo rin.

-¡Urusai! –les grite sonrojada.

-No te molestes con ellas luka –dijo miku dándome un beso en el cachete y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Entonces…. –decía rin.

-¿Ya son pareja? –termino gumi.

-Obvio –dijo miku abrazando mi brazo.

-¡Tu sueño se hiso realidad luka! –me dijo pegándome una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda.

-¡URUSAI! –le grite a gumi.

-Y luka –me llamo rin.

-¡¿Qué!? –le respondí enojada.

-Es mejor que te tapes el cuello con algo –me dijo rin.

-¿Por qué?

- miku te dejo un chupete.

-… ¡¿Qué!? –grite tapándome el cuello con mis manos.

-Jeje, perdón luka-chan, ya lo había olvidado –me dijo miku.

-ahh…jeje, no importa, miku –dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Jajaja! –soltaron en carcajadas gumi y rin.

-¡Y ustedes cállense! –les grite.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí está el cap 4. Les quería pediré disculpas por la tardanza (Al parecer escribir ''cualquiera se sobrepasaría con ella'' si hace que te quiten el internet e.e. . . Y más si tu mama no se queda agusto revisándote solo el celular y te revisa el face ù.ú) Pero al menos pude actualizar todos mis fics :3 (Si, si, no tengo vida social ewe) Espero que les haiga gustado ^^**

**Mattanee~!**


	5. Rapidas, enormes y suaves

**Holas! nwn/**

**Perdon por la tardanza de casi dos meses ._. digamos que escaso de internet y aparte mi imaginacion se tomo un descando de un semestre ewe pero bueno, tambien habia entrado a examenes y bla, bla, bla, mejor nos leemos abajo uwu**

* * *

-Gumi… -La llamo luka.

-¿Qué pasa? –Respondió volteando a verla.

-¿Qué tan heterosexual crees que soy?

-Luka, eres la persona más heterosexual que conozco.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Ouch…

'**Siete Días'**

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Rápidas, enormes y suaves**

-Ah, espera, qué estás…No…No lo hagas…Esta miku-chan…–decía entre sueños luka- Oh, increíble ¡Son enorme!

-*Suena la alarma de su celular*-

-¿Ah? –Despierta con medio cuerpo caído de la cama- ¡Ahh! –y cae al piso de cara, haciendo que el estruendo de la caída se escuche hasta donde se encontraba rin.

-¿Eh? –dijo rin volteando hacia donde se escucho el ruido.

-¿Sucede algo, luka-chan? –pregunta miku desde afuera del cuarto de luka, entrando a esta sin tocar.

-¡Wo…ohh! –dijo luka sentándose rápidamente.

-¡Luka-chan!

-Ay… -dijo sobándose la espalda.

-¿·Estas bien? –le pregunto miku.

-¿Ah? –dijo volteando a verla- Solo tuve un sueño…

-¿Un sueño? –pregunto miku.

-Umm…Creí que tú y yo estábamos…-decía luka mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Yo? –pregunto miku hincándose frente a luka haciendo que parte de su pecho se viera.

-A…a…ahh –decía mirando la parte del pecho que se mostraba, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera bastante rojo -¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! –corrigió rápidamente al notar que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca- Y…yo, yo… ¡Y…Yo no vi nada! –dijo cubriéndose con una sabana que también había caído al piso.

-¿Uhm? –dijo miku con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza a la derecha.

* * *

**Pequeño receso informativo:**

**Coman mucha sandia :3**

**Atte:**

**La Gerencia.**

* * *

-Ahh… -suspiro luka.

-luka-chan, tú siempre eres muy complicada –le dijo miku volteando su vista hacia ella.

-N…No, no es cierto –le respondió moviendo sus manos enfrente de ella.

-Pero tú soñaste que estabas jugando Halo ODST con migo –le dijo volviendo a emprender la caminata.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no es…digo, sí! –respondió luka un tanto nerviosa- ¡Sí, así es! ¡Videojuegos! ¡Estábamos jugando juntas!

-¿Vez? Eres muy aplicada teniendo sueños sobre cosas así. Acabamos de vencer a la tripulada de enemigos el otro día, así que puedes olvidarte del juego por un rato –dijo miku dándole una sonrisa a luka.

-¿Por qué tuve un sueño como ése…? –pensó luka mientras continuaba con la caminata- En mis sueños…los pechos de miku-chan… -pensaba acercando su mano inconscientemente a los pechos de miku- Sus pechos…Yo estaba –pensó acercando aun mas su mano mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¡Oye, luka! –alguien le grito a luka haciendo que esta saliera de su _'trance'_.

-¡N…No es lo que tú piensas! –Respondió luka girando rápidamente hacia la persona que le grito, agarrando su pecho por _'accidente'_- ¡Ah! –dijo al notar a quien estaba agarrando.

-¿Te diviertes? –le pregunto rin a luka haciendo que esta quitara sus manos de ahí.

-¡R…Rin! –dijo miku.

-¡L…L…Lo siento mucho! –dijo luka.

-Eres una torpe –respondió rin acercándose a luka con el puño en alto.

-¡A…A…Ahh! –dijo luka caminando hacia atrás.

* * *

**Segundo receso informativo:**

**Si abren la puerta de una patada**

**Den un paso atrás, no hacia delante :3**

**Atte:**

**La Gerencia.**

* * *

-Arena, agua, sol ¡Sal! –grito gumi tirándose sobre la arena.

-Valla, si que estas emocionada –le dijo sekine a gumi, poniendo una sobrilla a lado de esta.

-¿Qué acaso tu no lo estas, rin? –le pregunte acostándome a lado de gumi.

-Claro que lo estoy –me respondió rin.

-¿Ah sí? Casi no se te nota –le dije.

-Solo espera a que miku llegue –me contesto rin tomándole un sorbo a su soda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver miku en esto? –pregunto gumi sentándose en la arena.

-Digamos que a veces sus trajes de baño son algo _'exóticos'_ –le dijo rin.

-¿Expticos? –dije para mí misma, sentándome al igual que gumi, solo que mirando al mar.

-Es mejor que tengas un pañuelo en mano, luka –me dijo gumi después de unos segundos.

-¿porque lo dic….?

-¿Quién soy? –me pregunto alguien por detrás, tapándome los ojos con sus manos, pero es más que obvio que esa es MI miku.

-¡Miku-chan! –dije quitando sus manos de mis ojos y volteándola a ver- …

-¿Luka? –me llamo miku pero no respondí, ya que tenía los ojos como platos y la boca tocando la arena, literalmente.

Y después de eso, solo recuerdo a miku deteniéndome en sus brazos, a gumi pasándole unas servilletas a miku y a rin riéndose como loca.

* * *

**agdsahgads lo se, ¿quien carajos escribe algo así? no me culpen, por algo tengo el titulo de yurista uwu**

**Pero bueno, pasando a lo interesante, no hay nada interesante, solo que pido una disculpa por la tardansa y un agradecimiento por los review que me dejaron :3 **

**Espero que les aiga gustado el capitulo ewe  
**

**Mattanee~! -w-/**

* * *

_**Omake!**_

_Once de febrero._

_Querido diario._

_Hoy tuve un sueño muy bonito, soñé con dos bolas enormes de masa con una cereza sin tallo en la cima de cada una. Muchos pensaran con son los senos de alguien. Pero solo yo sabré que eran y de quien._

_Con mucho amor._

_Megurine luka_

_PD: Puede que sean los de miku._


	6. Al siguiente paso

-Nee, gumi.

-¿Ahora que, luka?

-¿Tú también crees que soy una pervertida?

-Dime, ¿Quién no te ha dicho pervertida?

-Tu…

-¿A no?

-No

-Oh, pues…

-¿Qué?

-Aparte de hetero, luka, eres la persona más pervertida que he conocido.

-Al carajo.

'**Siete Dias'**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Al siguiente paso**

–Enserio, debemos revisar tus hemorragias nasales, esas que te dan cada vez que vez a miku –me decía gumi dándome aire con un trapo.

–Sí, si –le respondí poniéndome más papel en la nariz.

–Eso te pasa por pervertida –me dijo rin.

Si, ríanse, yo, megurine luka, fui nombrada 'Miss Pervertida 2013'. Bueno, en realidad no pasó nada de eso, pero creo que es la décima o séptima vez que rin o cualquier otro extraño me llama así, tal vez luego les cuento lo de los extraños, pero por ahora sigamos con el pequeño _'accidente'_ que paso en la playa.

–No es que sea pervertida –le dije a rin.

–¿Entonces?

–Tal vez…

–Le traes ganas a miku –se metió gumi.

–¡¿Queeksaddahjgas?! –grito miku ahogándose con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

–¡G…Gumi! –le grite sonrojada.

–¿Qué? Pues es la verdad –dijo gumi cruzando sus brazos.

–Mmm…ahora que lo recuerdo –decía rin– solo encontramos dos habitaciones con una sola cama –decía mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro– así que podrán divertirse todo lo que gusten –termino lanzándome unas llaves, agarrando a gumi de la mano y caminando hacia el mugroso hotel. Estúpido recepcionista gay, de seguro se puso de acuerdo con rin.

–E…Esto, luka –me llamo miku.

–¿Qué pasa? –dije volteándome hacia miku.

–¿Q…Que te parece s…si nosotras también vamos a nuestra habitación? –me dijo miku bajando su vista y ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

–C…Claro –dije sonrojándome, agarrando la mano de miku y entrecruzando mis dedos con los suyos.

¡Oh por dios, oh por dios! Vamos luka, cálmate, el que una chica te pida ir a su habitación y se sonroje no significa que quiera sexo ¿Verdad?... ¿A quién engaño? ¡Carajo! Quiero demasiado a miku como para negarle algo así, claro, si ella quiere. Esperen ¿Cómo diablos se abre la maldita puerta? ¿Se tenía que meter la tarjeta por debajo oh por el medio?... ¡Abrió! Bien ahora lo más intrigante de todo esto.

–Miku… yo… –dije volteándome hacia miku– Yo… –y fui besada. Ja, al parecer no era la única que quería hacerlo. Miku paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me empujo hasta que las dos caímos en la cama, ella arriba de mí, miku no dejaba de besarme, ni yo a ella, pidió permiso para que su lengua explorara mi oca y yo con gusto acepte, dándole la bienvenida con una danza exótica que formamos con nuestras lenguas, miku se separó lentamente mordiendo mi lengua, se acercó a mí y me dijo– te deseo – me susurro en el oído con su voz ronca por la excitación, que hiso que algo en mí se encendió, me hiso sentir tan assdfsafds. Después miku se sentó en mí y se quitó su camisa y sostén lanzándolos a quien sabe dónde, oh mai gah, se veía tan linda, terminando me senté con ella toda vía sentada en mi robusto y miku comenzó a quitarme la camiseta y el sostén, ya estando sin esas prendas, ambas comenzamos una nueva danza más lujuriosa, nueva mente miku se puso sobre mí y comenzó a lamer y morder mi cuello, de mí solo salían gemidos y más gemidos, ya que era algo nuevo para las dos (Si, miku y yo toda vía somos virgen), después miku empezó a bajar hasta atrapar uno de mis senos con su boca, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo un par de veces, mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con mi otro seno, me hacía sentir maravillosa ente genial, y como no me quería quedar atrás, en una descuidada de miku me puse sobre ella, me miraba sorprendida, pero luego me sonrió y me beso, y sin darme cuenta de la agilidad de miku ya no tenía puesta mi falda ni ropa interior , por lo que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo también le sonreí y le quite su falda y ropa íntima con suma delicadez. Después de haberle quitado aquellas prendas me quede sorprendida, ya que real mente se veía hermosa.

–¡Moo~! ¡No me mires así, luka! Jumm… Hentai –me dijo miku volteando su vista a otro lado.

–Perdón, es que real mente me encantas, miku –le dije con una sonrisa.

–¡E…Ehhh! – se sonrojo miku cambiando su expresión a enojada y pegándome en el rostro con una almohada– ¡Hentai!

–¡Ite! ¡Solo jugaba, miku! –le dije cubriéndome la cabeza.

–Ósea que no me quieres –me dijo miku frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

–Yo nunca he dicho que te quiero –le respondi.

–¡Ehhh!

–Yo siempre te eh amado, baka –termine volviéndola a besar.

–Te amo, luka- me dijo miku abrazándome.

–Te amo, miku –le dije correspondiendo el abrazo y volviéndola a besar, solo que esta vez era un beso más apasionado.

Y lo que paso después, solo lo sabremos mi novia y yo.

* * *

**¡Nya! :3**

**Aquí está el capitulo seis, esta vez lo actualice pronto (Gracias a un review que me dejaron ewe), asi que no abra tomates hoy uwu**

**Bueno, bueno. No sabia si poner lo ecchi o no, pero al final no lo puse por que no se uwú (xD) No se preocupen que en el siguiente cap abra mas yuri :3**

**Sin nada más que decirles, mi fiel y querido publico (LoL xD)**

**Mattanee~!**

**_''Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen''_  
**

* * *

**Omake!**

12 de Febrero. 12:48 a.m

*Afuera de la habitación de miku y luka.

–Te amo, luka.

–Te amo, miku –se escuchaba la voz de ambas detrás de la puerta.

–¡Awww! ¡Que romántico! –decía gumi juntando sus dos manos.

–¡Shhh! Nos pueden escuchar –le susurro rin.

–¿Tu crees que está bien que las espiemos? –pregunto gumi un poco preocupada.

–Claro, después de todo ¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? – le respondió rin sin preocupación.


	7. Competencia!

**Hola! :3 Bueno, primero que nada queria pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, con la clausura de ciclo y entrega de proyecto no me dio mucho tiempo para escribir uwu pero de algo sirvio :3 ya solo un año mas y podre salir de la secunaria x3. **

**Luka: ¿A quien le interesa si sales o no?**

**Yo: No se, ¿a mi perro?**

**Luka: Jajaja, si, ¿al que le hablas y ni te mueve la cola?**

**Yo: Urusai ¬¬**

**Miku: Mientras ellas dos pelean, mi complice y yo daremos informacion acerca del pequeñisimo concurso que akari ara nwn**

**Gumi: Como especial para dar por terminado este fic...**

**Miku: Akari decidio hacer un concurso!**

**Gumi: Los primero dos lectores que adivinen quien escribio esta carta...**

**Miku: Apareceran en el ultimo capitulo de 'Siete Dias'**

**Luka: Asi que suerte competidores! **

**Akari: Y que gane el mejor! \nwn/**

* * *

_No sé qué decir cada vez que te veo._

_Si te hago reír es porque me encanta ver tu sonrisa, si te hago enojar es porque también mi gusta esa parte de ti._

_Cada vez que te veo llorar, yo también quiero llorar, cada vez que te veo feliz, yo también estoy feliz, cuando estas triste, yo estoy hay para hacerte sonreír._

_ Me encanta todo de ti, tu actitud, tu forma de ser, todo me encanta._

_Yo sé que tú no te fijarías en alguien como yo. _

_Una persona juguetona, rebelde, loca, una a la cual sus padres le dicen hippy, no sé por qué lo de hippy, pero bueno. _

_Mis amigos me dicen que esto que siento por ti es amor y no amistad, pero... _

_Esto que siento ¿En verdad es amor o solo estoy confundid? _

_A veces me quedo pensando acerca del tema y no llego a ninguna conclusión._

_Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de mi mejor amiga y escuchar lo que dice mi corazón_

_¿Y sabes que dice me dice? _

_Que te amo, _

_que te amo mucho más que a los caramelos, _

_y a esos nada les gana. _

_Por eso este día, _

_te digo a ti, _

_frente a frente, _

_"Te amo"_

**_Con mucho amor._**

**_Tu admirador_**


End file.
